


Underwear

by KanarandTarkaleanTea



Series: 69 Love Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanarandTarkaleanTea/pseuds/KanarandTarkaleanTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty boy in his underwear</p>
<p>Songfic inspired by The Magnetic Fields' 69 Love songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear

Underwear

_A pretty boy in his underwear_

_A pretty boy in his underwear_

_If there’s anything better in this world, who cares?_

Once again, Garak was forced to ponder how much of life came down to perception. For instance, should he consider the present moment a gift? Kneeling at the feet of the young, mostly-unclad, Dr. Julian Bashir — the man who, quite against the Cardassian’s will, had captured his fancy and ensnared his world-weary heart? Or was it instead some cruel joke? A moment of divine retribution for the sins of his former life — to have such a tantalizing morsel dangled in front of him, only for it to be kept forever out of his reach? 

Either way, he had to admit that the universe had a strange and unfathomable sense of humor. 

For how was he supposed to resist the young man’s charms? That sweet innocence just begging to be despoiled. A sharp mind ripe to be influenced. A keen, often-sardonic wit that interplayed perfectly with his own. An eagerness to learn and challenge the Cardassian’s notions, even when the young man was completely out of his depth. A heart so full of compassion that he had forgiven the tailor for deeds perpetrated _before_ he was a tailor. 

…And skin the color of warm _lafa_ bread now displayed before the Cardassian’s hungry gaze. Bared, save for the thin barrier of Starfleet issued briefs. 

Oh, it had been ages since Garak had tasted anything so sweet. 

Another fitting — and the tailor wondered just how many times he could convince the good doctor he had lost his measurements before the young man finally stated to get suspicious. But the rare opportunity to be so close to the beautiful human was irresistible; to see the dim light of the fitting room layer shadows across the angles of his body… to taste his faintly musky scent as it wafted from warm, forbidden places… to be teased by the golden skin leading up from his legs, down over a flat stomach — leading inextricably, like _Omnes viae Romam ducunt,_ to some of the most conservative underwear the tailor had ever seen. 

As the young man prattled on above him about Ovid, the tailor again had to wonder at the strangeness of the universe. 


End file.
